Opposites Attract
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: One night during the games, Peeta told Katniss he loved her, for real. Will Katniss be able to say the same of him? Or does she love Gale more? IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS, THIS DOES SPOIL THINGS A LITTLE. JUST A WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss looked up at the sky one night. Even just a couple weeks ago, she could have never seen herself in the Hunger Games arena. She thought she would go back to live in the Seam. She thought she'd still be hunting with Gale. Oh, Gale. She missed him with all of her heart, and more. Now, she was stuck here with the baker's son, forced to love him. And, on top of that, she was forced to kill innocent beings so she wouldn't have to be killed herself. She sighed. Live here made no sense. "Why am I forced to love Peeta? This doesn't make sense." She collected herself, hoping none of the cameras on her caught her whispering, and went back into the cave, a refuge from the Games. Well, almost a refuge. Peeta was sitting up eating soup that Haymitch had dropped down for them. "What are you thinking, Katniss?" Peeta said in a tender voice. Katniss rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Peeta." Peeta motioned for her to come sit by him. She did, simply because it meant more food for them from the grimy old rat Haymitch. He put his arm around her. "Katniss, tell me." Katniss looked him in the eye, and for a second, she was melting into a pool of contentment. She shrugged it away and said, "Peeta, it's just so weird, being here. It feels like just yesterday I was in the Seam." "I know, Katniss, but it's okay. You will be back soon." "Peeta, we don't know that. We could die now because of Cato. He could be watching us this very moment." Peeta stared into her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face. "I think we should just live in this moment, as scary as it is." Katniss frowned. "How?" Peeta ignored her comment and kissed her. Katniss was in love. Wait, in love? With Peeta? This could not be happening! After they kissed, she looked at him and said, "Peeta, I…" She was at a loss for words. She was speechless, in love, everything good about a romance. "I know, Katniss. Just so you know. I love you. Not as an act, but I've loved you since the day I saw you at school. I guess I've never had the courage until now to talk to you. I just don't want to die without hearing you say it too, Katniss." Katniss sat in silence for a moment. Was she ready to tell Peeta that she loved him? She had been thinking about him in that way for a while now, even though she didn't want to admit it. Did she love Peeta or Gale? With so much on her mind, Katniss said, "Peeta, I'm going to sleep now. I'm going to let my dreams be my guide. Right now, in this moment, I'm just confused." Peeta nodded. "Good night, Katniss. I honestly mean it when I say it: I love you." Shocked and even more bewildered, Katniss fell asleep. She had the defining dream she knew she would have. It was about Peeta. But, what about Gale? Gale was the one she knew she was going to marry. He was handsome, strong, and perfect for her in everyway. But, opposites do attract. It was Peeta she was in love with. He was the complete opposite of her. He didn't hunt. He didn't fight. He was a baker's son. He never had to keep his family alive. She was a hunter, a fighter. She was the son of a confused mother, who couldn't help the family. She had to provide food for her family. They couldn't be more different. Maybe the words she said back at the capital were because she loved him and was in denial. Yes, it was Peeta she loved, but now she had to tell him. She watched the sunrise and waited for him to wake up. He finally rose. "Good morning, Peeta." He stared at her. She went and sat down next to him. Katniss kissed him, long and sure. "I love you, Peeta." Peeta stumbled with his words. "I… uh… love you… too. I love you, Katniss." It was official. Now, if only Katniss knew what poor Gale was thinking…


	2. Chapter 2

Gale was sitting on the couch watching is true love Katniss fight for her life. He wanted to support her and he wanted her to come home to his loving arms. After this, he wasn't so sure. Katniss was kissing Peeta, the disgusting little baker's son. She looked like she was enjoying it. He began to shout at the television. "GOODNESS! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD SHE EVEN COME NEAR, LET ALONE KISS, THAT NASTY LITTLE BAKER'S BOY?" Gale was enraged. He loved Katniss so much he was willing to die for her. He thought she felt the same way back. But, no! Peeta HAD to come in and confuse her with a kiss. How evil! Gale decided that he was going to go down to the Hunger Games himself and fix it. Even if it meant using the drunkard Haymitch to send his message to her. He grabbed his hunting bag, packed it up, and ran to the table to write down a message on a piece of paper. It read: "Katniss, it's your old "pal" Gale. You know, the one that hunts with you? That loves you? Stop kissing Peeta or I will start a revolution against the city and allow myself to die for it. You just have to be stuck in your own little world. But, listen. There are people here that care about you more than the baker's son. Me, my family, your family, they love you more than he will ever like you. I'm telling the truth. He's lying just to get himself another meal from Haymitch the drunk. I will go through with what I said if you do not stop." He told his mom he was leaving and left for the city. After a long time of travel, he asked if he could see Haymitch in the city offices. He found him, and he said, "Haymitch, please deliver this note to Katniss. It's important!" Haymitch eyed him suspiciously. "What's it say?" Gale glared at Haymitch. "I cannot tell you, but you must give it to her. Soon. Plus, it will add more drama to the games!" Haymitch agreed. He dropped the note down to Katniss. He saw her open it, and he saw the shocked look on her face. "Mission accomplished," he said to himself.


End file.
